The Lung Inflammatory Disease Program of Excellence in Glycosciences (LID-PEG) has Projects and Cores at three institutions and a breadth of capabilities ranging from chemistry to preclinical therapeutic models. With this diversity, communications will be a key to LID-PEG progress and success. A major role in effective communication will be provided by Core A, the Administrative Core. Core A will take responsibility for inter-program communications both through web-based video conferencing and face-to-face meetings. The Core will coordinate and oversee the regular video-conference meetings of the Executive Committee, organize the annual Program Group Meeting (which will rotate among the three sites), organize meetings of the LID-PEG with its Internal and External advisory boards and support LID-PEG participation in the annual Investigator's meeting in Bethesda. In addition to travel planning and reimbursement for LID-PEG meeting participants. Core A will coordinate communications with NHLBI and the Administrative Center, manage budgets and fulfill NIH reporting requirements.